


Ready for an adventure?

by Swanssmile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: Emma’s life as mother of 2 year old Leia Swan-Jones is going amazing...especially on Wednesdays.A cute little drabble on how our otp would spend a day with their daughter.





	Ready for an adventure?

Emma laughed, barely able to keep holding little  
Leia’s hand while the giggling 2 year old ran over the docks towards her daddy, who was awaiting her with open arms.

Since her daughter had learned how to run just a few days ago, she’d been hell bent on making mommy and daddy sweat by running through the whole house, always holding her parents’ hands. Granny’s wasn’t safe of “Super-Leia” either (she loved to be called that since Mary Margaret had given her a book for toddlers on superheroes last week) now all the customers had to get out of the way as fast as they could when the giggling blonde girl came running around and under the tables. Safe to say running was her new favorite thing to do.

The giggling got even more when the toddler fell into Killian’s arms, who scooped her up and spun her around. Emma, a bit out of breath, stood there watching her husband and daughter having fun. It was moments like these when she couldn’t quite get a hold on just how lucky she was, and how good her life was. She loved everything about it:  
The early mornings when Leia came stumbling onto her and Killian’s bed, shrieking happily while putting her little hands on her face to wake her up. The mess they’d make in the kitchen whenever they tried to make chocolate cake, Leia’s favorite, together. The sailing trips Leia obviously enjoyed, with Killian trying to teach her how to sail. Of course she was a little too young for that, but her husband never gave up. This was her life now. Pretty damn normal, some people would say boring, even. But it was never boring for Emma to hear her daughter’s giggle, to see her husband smiling down at his “little princess”. It was all she needed. It was just enough. Her little family, happily living in Storybrooke with everyone she cared for all around them.

 

“Mommy?” the high pitched, sweet voice of her little one waiting in Killian’s arms called out, both of them ready to enter the Jolly Roger. It was Wednesday, which meant she’d take a break from the police station and go on a sailing trip with them. “Coming!” With a huge smile on her face she followed her husband on the ship, ready to embrace the calmness of the sea, Leia‘s sparkling eyes, the endless giggles of her daughter, as the salty wind would carry them away through the air. She heard Killian half-whispering into Leia‘s ear, making her clap her hands together several times in pure enthusiasm. „Ready for an adventure, little princess?“

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> I‘m always super insecure about the stuff I write. My native language is not English, so I have no doubt that there would have been better ways to describe this situation or that scene, but I‘m growing with my work ;) Thanks for reading, if you‘d like to give a review I‘m totally up for constructive criticism and feedback :)


End file.
